


Kings

by siba



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Implied Relationships, Implied Rivetra, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siba/pseuds/siba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off of a wonderful Role-Play I've been doing with a friend of mine for some time. Erwin Smith is a prostitute, having begun his career as a sex worker at the young age of fifteen and Levi Ackerman is the son of a wealthy business mogul. After initially meeting, Levi finds himself more interested by the blonde prostitute, which brings this brief scene into context. It's a scene that documents the first admissions of affection through the only means in which two emotionally stunted men know how to express emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings

There were several rules Erwin Smith had no exceptions for when it came to his line of work: Don't kiss, Don't beg, and Don't get in too deep with a client. All rules designed to keep him as the king of his own domain. After all, he was only an expensive whore; time and time again many men and women had proven that whilst using his services and using Erwin himself to their own pleasure. He was a living, breathing, sex doll who just gave his customers the satisfaction of thinking they were the best fuck he'd ever had, a definite ego boost to any man with enough money to waltz into the strip club Quartier Rouge where he danced and conducted much of his business.   
Those chosen men and women who became Patrons, sponsors of sorts for the blonde, there were different actions and feelings that went into it as compared to regular customers in the club. He would appear to be whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. Erwin Smith could transform himself from a lowly stripper, escort and gigolo to the best Personal Assistant, or the most handsome date of a CEO at Fashion Week. He was more than a sex doll, but a lapdog. In theory, it wasn't so much better, but it was in fact a step up and most definitely had it's perks.  
Despite how well his jobs had gone for the previous fourteen years, for the first time there was one man who was forcing Erwin to break the rules. At least, only one rule thus far. The short, angry business mogul by the name of Levi Ackerman had been popping in and out of the blonde's life for nearly two months. It surely wasn't coincidence that every time he chose to push, shove and stomp his way into Erwin's life, something eventful happened.   
Levi was what Erwin could call a Man-child, in the likes that he was thirty years old but threw tantrums in such a manner that it never failed to make Erwin laugh, despite the clear irritation that would etch its' way into his raven brow shortly after. His latest tantrum lead to the purchase of a Breitling Avenger Full thirty-two count diamond watch, retail price was about twenty-thousand dollars and the proposition was that Erwin take it with a "..fucking grimace at least." while Levi himself would, "-do whatever the fuck I want." Which, those were the rules; any gift a patron bestowed upon Erwin would in turn allow the patron the equivalent amount of time of Erwin's services, as per the price of the item given. Of course considering that Erwin's hourly rate was five-thousand dollars an hour.  
As per the usual the first two hours of his allotted time, in which Levi could do what he pleased, was spent in his study. Erwin, adorned in his finest dark-black Armani suit with a white button down shirt beneath it that did a nice job of showing his chest thanks to the top two unbuttons left open, sat there in a peaceful silence whilst he sipped at the tea in hand. The black tea was bitter with age, but not quite as bitter as the man grumbling behind his large mahogany desk, muttering under his breath about "..wall street dip-shits." It was amusing, to say the least.  
The next hour consisted of Levi downing multiple glasses of expensive scotch like it was nothing more than water. Erwin supposed it was just another perk to being rich, having expensive tastes that is. “What’s it like, being a whore?” As much as Erwin hated that term for his job, for his life and for him, he merely chuckles and spares a glance at the man who was clearly more than halfway gone on that scotch. The terminology didn’t bother him so much anyways, so much as the tone usually used when inquiring about such things. Unlike his normally harsh tone, one that was accusing at most, this tone of voice was more of a statement, like he was asking about the weather rather than inquiring about the provocative career of a long-time escort.  
The bold azure-eyes of the escort fell upon the man in front of him, watching how Levi’s chest would rise and fall with every breath under the thin fabric of his button down shirt, just barely covered by the dark black suit jacket with matching pants; an outfit he usually would greet Erwin in. They had this unspoken game, one where either side was dominant in nature and was playing the other, trying to get them to submit to the will of their opponent. Erwin could just as easily pluck Levi from his high pedestal in such a state, bring him down to size by making him submit.  
But the fun was in the chase, rarely in the conquest.  
“You tell me, Levi. Our profession’s aren’t too different after all.” A bitter smile tugs on the corner of his blanched lips, barely casting a shadow over the fine line that defined his jaw. Light danced over the otherwise dark room, every lick of the fire cast another glimmer of golden light over the two men who sat as adversaries in the same game, the ebony and ivory kings.   
It took a second or so longer than it normally would have for the smaller man to comprehend what the fuck the whore was rambling on about, but after those added seconds, his razor thin eyebrow comes up a bit, motioning for the blonde to continue in an elaboration of his purposefully vague statement.   
“Well-” Erwin stands, making sure to straighten out the front panel of his suit as his large frame begins to make its way around the glass coffee table that sat in front of them; a barrier between the two kings to keep them from holding their knives to the others’ throat and moving to quickly, ending their little game all too quickly. As the barrier broke between them, Erwin was surprised to see that there was no sword placed against his chest, no verbal attack as he takes a position kneeling before the Ebony king, The jewels of his eyes glimmered due to the flames of the light licking at the various corners of their room-their chessboard. “I sell myself; as do you-” The ivory king lets out a low chuckle, a rumbling sound that created a sensation of a drum beating in the chest of Levi, something luckily hidden by his dress shirt and apathetic eyes. “-my sale is fucking legal.” The ebony king points out as his silver gaze comes to meet the icy irises, reminding him of eyes he seemed to be observing everywhere; at least ever since the beginning of their rendezvous, hidden away from the press, Levi’s fiancee, and anyone else who may pry into the relationship between a high class whore and a business mogul.  
“No need for such harsh words.” Yet as he says it, his tone was that of a teasing manner, his eyes shining with a child like amusement since Levi had yet to comment on the fact that Erwin was inching closer until he was surely invading every inch of Levi’s personal space. Neither king had the opportunity to speak before their lips connected in a slow, savory kiss that was lined with the taste of scotch and what appeared to be left of the mint tea Erwin had indulged in earlier. No one spoke, or dared break away until Erwin nearly had to due to his pounding heart and the sudden rush of heat that overcame his body from what he chalked up to be the flames of the fire nearby. “Though this be madness, yet there is method in’t-” The opportunity to finish the quote was cut off by Levi’s plump lips against his own once more in an embrace of flesh that, for ever a brief moment, connected the two kings in a loving embrace.  
“I don’t want any other fucker kissing you like this.” 

“I want you, all to myself-”  
“You’re mine.”  
Quite frankly, Erwin forgot in the midst of numerous kisses when Levi spoke those words; but it just reminded him of how he was breaking his own damn rules, one after another. He had to be careful, lest the opposing king break down those walls surrounding his kingdom and his long lost emotions.  
The flames of passion licked at their clothes, burning away all remnants of the men who were anything other than the kings of their own domain and bodies. As the hours passed, the chill of the night was sinking into the bones of the city; towers and trees alike. The two kings remained tucked under the covers, shielded by warmth and affection hidden under layers of calloused emotions. There they remained, protected from the chill that threatened to seep into their malleable hearts and minds.   
It wasn’t the chill of the night that drove away a king from the grip of warmth that seemed to keep him glued to the board in which they played, but rather the shining of the sun against that ebony hair. The golden rays of the sun created a sight so stunning that Erwin knew he was breaking another rule almost immediately; perhaps the cardinal rule in his line of business, Don’t in get too deep.  
In the silence of the morning, the Ivory king slipped from the board which called to him during every second he was away; like gravity pulling him back towards the ebony king, who was still asleep peacefully by the time Erwin awoke and began slipping on his clothing. In the light, he looked like an angel; the face of a king whom deserved a queen by his side and not a pawn dressed up as a king.   
But what is a game with only one king?  
Defeat.


End file.
